A bar code is a coded pattern of graphical indicia comprised of a series of bars and spaces of varying widths, the bars and spaces having differing light reflecting characteristics. The pattern of the bars and spaces encode information. Bar code may be one dimensional (e.g., UPC bar code) or two dimensional (e.g., DataMatrix bar code). Systems that read, that is, image and decode bar codes employing imaging camera systems are typically referred to as imaging-based bar code readers or bar code scanners.
A typical example where a stationary imaging-based bar code reader would be utilized includes a point of sale counter/cash register where customers pay for their purchases. The reader is typically enclosed in a housing that is installed in the counter and normally includes a vertically oriented transparent window and/or a horizontally oriented transparent window, either of which may be used for reading the target bar code affixed to the target object, i.e., the product or product packaging for the product having the target bar code imprinted or affixed to it. The sales person (or customer in the case of self-service check out) sequentially presents or swipes each target object's bar code with respect to the vertically oriented window or the horizontally oriented window, whichever is more convenient given the specific size and shape of the target object and the position of the bar code on the target object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,195 to Feng et al concerns an “Imaging Based Slot Dataform Reader” having a mirror, camera assembly with photosensor array and illumination system. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Retailers that use bar code readers often accept payment from consumers in the form of credit and debit cards, cash and personal checks. A recent government sponsored initiave, known as Check 21 makes it possible for retailers who accept checks to capture images of both sides of the check, and to use that image to process the check, eliminating the need to handle the paper check, and speeding up transactions. Presently, retailers employ a dedicated image scanner that is installed at the point of sale station to scan the checks that have been tendered by consumers. The store employee feeds the check into the scanner, which scans both sides of the check, and ejects the check, whereupon it is returned to the consumer since the store no longer needs the paper check.
A dedicated check scanner must be installed in a place where it doesn't impede the normal barcode scanning process. It must also be wired into the store POS computer system. The check scanner and the associated installation add cost to the overall point of sale (POS) installation, and since most of these scanners include mechanical mechanisms to feed the check through the scanning device, they can jam causing checks to be destroyed, possibly before the image has been captured, or they can experience other forms of mechanical failure causing customer dissatisfaction and requiring a service call. Retailers will often buy service contracts for these scanners to assure that they will be serviced promptly.